Question: Simplify the following expression: ${4-3(-3n+1)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${-3}$ into the parentheses: $ 4 {-3(}\gray{-3n+1}{)} $ $ 4 + {9n-3} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 9n + {4 - 3}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 9n + {1}$ The simplified expression is $9n+1$